1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording transactions in a banking machine such as ATM, CD and AD, and to a recording method therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for recording transactions that is adapted to recording the data of transactions as electronic data and to a recording method therefor.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In an apparatus for recording transactions in a banking machine, the imprint of embossed characters imparted to a transaction medium such as cash card and the like issued by a bank and the transaction data are printed and recorded on a journal paper, such that the transactions are recorded and a slip can be issued to the user. Further, the user of the transaction medium such as cash card or the like is confirmed relying upon a personal identification number. The technology of this character has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,122.
According to the above-mentioned conventional technology which employs papers or sheets such as journal papers as a transaction recording medium, no consideration has not been given in regard to replenishing the papers or sheets, replenishing the papers or sheets during the non-attended operations particularly on holidays, and arranging and storing the recorded papers or sheets, without contributing to saving the manpower.
Further, though the inprint of embossed characters imparted to the transaction medium such as cash card and the transaction data are printed and recorded, no consideration has been given to recording the data for specifying the user. Therefore, if the transaction medium such as cash card or the like is stolen and the personal ID number recorded in the magnetic tape is decoded, it may be used illegally. That is, the recording on the journal paper only is not often helpful for specifying the unauthorized user. To cope with this, an observation camera is installed in a site where the banking machine is installed. When the camera is installed on the side, however, the face of the user is not clearly picked up. Moreover, the recorded picture is erased after a predetermined period of time has passed or, when an endless tape is used, after the tape has turned once, making it difficult to specify the user.
According to another conventional technology disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 168275/1981, provision is made of an imaging device which generates image signals of the user in response to the execution of a transaction, and the image of the user is printed on the journal paper as a record of transaction based upon image signals from the imager. In the above technology which records the face of the user as a record of transaction data, investigation can be carried out quickly in case an unauthorized transaction is performed. Like the conventional technology mentioned earlier, however, the above technology records the data of transaction on the journal paper without giving consideration to replenishing the papers or sheets, replenishing the papers or sheets during the non-attended operation particularly on holidays, and arranging and storing the recorded papers or sheets.